


Fields of Smut

by QueenRisa



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Just Sex, New Positions, Oral Sex, Series, Sex, SilMil, Smut, Stakeout sex, Tropes, but pretty tame, but that's it, consent always in it, no huge triggers, smutember, so take mercy, talking in bed, this is my first smut attempt, with oral sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRisa/pseuds/QueenRisa
Summary: An Usamamo series of intimate moments in different worlds and times but always the same love. Explicit to M-rated chapters and originally written for Smutember 2019





	1. Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Usamamo series of intimate moments in different worlds and times but always the same love. Explicit to M-rated chapters and originally written for Smutember 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've joined Smutember! (and yea I'm well aware I have like six WIPs that still need to be finished and they will be finished at some future point but for now let's enjoy the short bursts of writing inspiration I'm having here) Obviously, smutember is fics of smut and in my case, I've chosen to go the explicit route so yea big fat M-rating for this series. If you're not into that, then definitely should back button before you read further!
> 
> Anyway, I don't have much experience in this genre so word of caution but BIG HUGE thank you to the amazing FloraOne, UglyGreenJacket, and Tina Century for providing advice and just answering my silly questions about smut and being such amazing human beings honestly lol And thank you to FloraOne for giving her time to look this over and give me wonderful notes that were sooooo appreciated.
> 
> And yup we're super explicit to kick off the month XD XD 
> 
> Tropes: "Established Relationship" with "The Bet"
> 
> Oh and no real trigger warnings I'm pretty sure? Just some good, consenting, old-fashioned oral sex
> 
> Enjoy!

**Favorite**

His hair tickled her thighs. Perfect, silky dark strands that slipped against her skin and she couldn't resist prying her fingers off the rumpled sheets and sliding her hand down to grasp at his head between her legs.

Large hands held her thighs as one, long lick brushed against the center of her, but it was too slow and stopped just under her clit.

The same kind of lick, again, and she whimpered as her legs started to quiver and burn from being pushed apart by his hands and shoulders. She desperately tried not to lock her thighs around his cheeks and she barely held herself up on shaky arms braced above his head, clenching the bed sheets.

That slow, torturous tongue ran along her again. And when she was about to whimper again, his lips wrapped around her clit and sucked so hard she choked out a scream and her arms nearly collapsed under her.

Even as she kept losing her balance, and the painful strain in her legs grew with every suck, lick, and nip he did to her, it was more than worth it to feel his movements vibrate through her, how he moaned into her wet flesh, and she could _feel_ him swallow a breath. It was more than worth it to have the opportunity to look down her body, see his face straddled by her legs and watch through blurry vision as he ate her out. It was all so worth it to have him so close and so deep inside of her.

And he was right there, building her up so quickly as the addicting surge of ecstasy coiled into her stomach with every suck of her clit or lick against her entrance. It wasn't long until everything started spinning and she was making those choked, strangled sounds she couldn't control and fisted his hair with both her hands and threw her head back and his tongue was moving faster and faster and he suckled her _right there_ and _oh_ it-it was so _perfect_ and he was _perfect, flawless_, and his tongue was damn unbelievable_-_

Then it was a sudden stop, with his lips and tongue retreating, and her whole body screaming in agony at being denied completion and she nearly fell forward into the mattress.

She released his hair and her nails moved to bite into the comforter instead and she shook in waves of frustration. "Mamo-chan," she whined, "Please, please, please I-I can't-just please-"

He flicked his tongue into her, and she let out a cry, bucking her hips at his mouth hoping he would do it again because she'd been so close and he was so far away, even when he was right under her, soft pants fluttering against her dripping flesh. Mamoru knew exactly which spots sent her gasping and screaming and coming but he was avoiding all of them because it wasn't that simple this time.

There was a goal, a point that had to be proven.

And he built her up again slowly, had her there rocking and wet in his mouth, losing control but completely stopped moving when she was just on the cusp. With each time, Usagi grew more and more fanatic, moving her hips to catch his lips but his hands wrapped around her legs and kept her still enough.

Hunched over with sticky, blonde bangs matted to her forehead and her heart was beating out of her chest, with every inch of her body tingling, stars and fireworks waiting to go off along her skin when the moment came. She could only feel his breaths along her aroused skin and hands wandering around to grab her ass and the tiniest surprised squeak came from the back of her throat as he slowly pulled her buttcheeks apart and everything opened up. Her hands drifted up her body and she started panting because yes, _yes, yes_….

"Don't stop," she grunted, mouth falling open as she filled her own hands with her breasts, running and tweaking the pink peaks of her nipples.

His lips brushed up against her, a small kiss on the center of her before that frustrating slow lick he seemed to love, but instead of pulling away once he reached her clit, he continued and swirled and his lips smacked against her skin faster and his teeth grazed her and she could feel every slick stroke of his tongue on her. This was _so different_ and _amazing _and _better-_

And he finally ran his tongue _right there,_ touched and sucked that special spot just right by her clit that he knew very well sent her moaning, and her fingers rubbed faster along her nipples as she became completely engulfed in mind-numbing pleasure.

"Oh my..." she gasped out, straightening to fully sit on him and rock against each rush of ecstasy but she kept falling forward so she gave up and leaned backwards, arching her back.

And _god_, she couldn't help the grind against him, head pointing to the ceiling and shamelessly riding his mouth to the edge - praying he could let her get off this time - as the flesh of her butt slid against his collarbone.

She curled forward again when his tongue brushed deep inside of her suddenly, licking her insides. Her hands left her chest to return to pulling on his hair and her brain dissolved into goo as her hips moved faster and his hands squeezed her bottom.

"Usa," he mumbled into her flesh, loud enough for her to hear and feel through her body. She tipped her head down and found his eyes peeking out in between her legs, focused and watching her and only her, but his tongue, lips, and teeth never stopped moving.

She could only keep his dark gaze until his sucks and his flicks of his tongue in her finally brought her there and she pulled on his dark strands hard as everything erupted and she gasped and screamed his name as she came hard all over his mouth and bucked her hips in rhythm to the waves of bliss rolling through her body.

White covered her vision when her back softly landed on the bed sheets and a firm, warm body hovered over her. Coming back to herself, he was wiping off the last of the slickness that had run down his chin and after, he dipped down to catch her lips with his and let both of their tongues melt against each other.

He began to kiss down to the delicate skin of her collarbone and she wrapped her heavy legs around his waist. It was a few moments, basking in her afterglow and watching their bedroom be shaded with the glowing tones of the sunset, the rustle of the sheets under them.

Peaceful, a mood she fought so hard for in the past and letting herself become so submerged in it, Usagi nearly jumped out of her skin when his voice echoed off her skin.

"So?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his tone as he caught her ear in between his teeth and she hissed.

"Okay, fine you win," she breathed out, feeling his smile widen. "That was _amazing_."

Mamoru hummed against her neck. "What did I win exactly?" he teased.

She gave him a smack on the arm but it faltered and instead wrapped around him. "You found an amazing position."

He huffed out a relieved laugh. "Favorite?"

"Favorite," she nodded frantically. "Definitely…. a favorite."

He laughed with his teeth against her skin and laced his hand with hers, a gold band, identical to hers, around his finger. "I'll remember…" he whispered.

It had been a stupid, mindless bet she had thrown out to Mamoru last week after borrowing one of Minako's erotic books.

"_I bet you can't find a perfect position."_

It had been a joke. But he hadn't taken it as such.

And so it might have started out as silly but without the offhand crack she made, Usagi would have never known that 'All Hail the Queen' would be the _best thing_ in the _whole_ freaking world.


	2. Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Usamamo series of intimate moments in different worlds and times but always the same love. Explicit to M-rated chapters and originally written for Smutember 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally here's week two guys! And oh my god I can't believe I actually tried this prompt lol
> 
> Anyway, HUGGGGGEEE thank you to FloraOne for looking over this chapter like seriously this chick ROCKSSSSSSS and I can't thank her enough!
> 
> On to the writing!
> 
> And no trigger warnings I think, I mean there's some injuries and blood but nothing super descriptive or violent! And it's minimal!
> 
> ENJOY!

**Heal**

"I'm sorry," he rushed out once she hissed. His movements became even slower with the damp cloth, dabbing softly at the fresh cuts along her legs.

The blood stained the fabric, while the soil from his planet was smeared all over her reddened skin. Her drenched silver streams of hair were intertwined with clay and twigs that had been picked up from the ground, and the once ivory cloths that hung from her body were stained with dark, wet, ugly splotches.

She yelped and shivered as a flash of light exploded outside the one small window, and a rattling rumble followed after that shook her to the core. His fingers rubbed along her leg in soothing strokes and his lips pressed just under her knee, and whispered, "I'm right here, right here".

The tears sprang to her eyes at how gentle his voice was, how his soft fingertips slid against her skin so slow and patient, and the touch was so intimate that it was difficult to swallow down the thick lump in her throat, being reminded of why and how she'd ended up in a tiny, stone shed during a storm coated in dirt and foliage with the love of her life and the Crown Prince of Earth.

She'd come to break it off, warn him that Venus had become highly suspicious of her unexplainable disappearances, and she couldn't risk anyone finding out about this - she couldn't risk him - and had come to tell the man she loved that everything had been a mistake ever since their first kiss and that they should never see each other again.

He was well of age to succeed his father and become the next king, so the search for his queen would begin, and no matter his opinion, he would be engaged to that unknown woman, marry her, she would bore his children, age together, and be bound to one another even in death.

She could never be that woman, she couldn't change herself into what his people would want as their ruler - she wished she could but it wasn't meant to be like that.

So this - their private rendezvous at night, whimsical adventures, passionate whispers against lips - had an inevitable ending anyway once their own predetermined duties as future rulers took precedent, and it was all just a matter of when and who would end it.

And it would be her, and she chose now.

Everything within her begged her to be selfish and pretend - as short as their time was - that they lived in bliss, they could see each other anytime they wished, that being together wasn't unnatural and didn't break every single cosmic law. But it was too cruel to believe in such a wonderful, idyllic fantasy when such a harsh reality awaited them instead.

And so she made the journey to the blue planet she'd loved for years, to see him one last time and somehow find the strength to bid her soulmate goodbye forever without falling apart. She had rehearsed, hopelessly searching for the words, but all it would bring was tears streaming down her face and a dangerous tremble in her body and voice.

It was the dead of night when she arrived, and it was just luck that the palace grounds were caught in the middle of a raging storm. It wasn't long until she was slipping in puddles as the rain pounded on her back, her long hair wrapping around branches and bushes, scraping her skin against thorns and sticks. Lured into a false hope when the glow of a light appeared before her, the princess quickened her pace and tripped on a rock, finding herself facedown in a muddy ditch.

Somehow, she had pulled herself out and by a miracle, had finally found the familiar path and his face had been so horrified and scared when he found her leaning against a pillar with blood and mud streaked along her flesh.

She was shot back into the present time when an exceptionally loud crack of thunder roared outside and her skin suddenly felt cold and it was because he wasn't touching her anymore.

The rain beat relentlessly against the roof and the sound merged with the run of the water pump as he spilled out the reddened liquid out of the basin and filled it with clean water, collecting fresh cloths from the cupboard above his head.

She observed the small space that he had whisked her away to. Endymion had explained the building belonged to one of the past groundskeepers but it was now abandoned and far enough away that no one would come knocking, especially in this weather. Seated on a thin metal bed, the only other items around the room was a short table in front of her, a bigger table shoved in the corner, the small fireplace next to her, the water pump in another corner, and a piece of glass propped on the wall where she caught her grotesque reflection staring back at her and it seemed to fit the idea that how she felt on the inside was now showcased on the outside.

He settled the wide bowl on the small table, remained standing and wiped his hands against the dark fabric of his trousers. "I'll be outside the door so you can-"

"No," she choked out, shaking her head as she tugged at the folds of the wet robe and pushed the sleeves off her shoulders. "Please, stay."

He nodded, watching as she peeled off the sticky fabric from her chest and let it fall around her hips. She dabbed the cloth up her neck, across her collarbone, and down her torso, the white material slowly darkening with each swipe. Her arm attempted to move over her shoulder to catch her back with the towel but something pulled tight in her arm and she faltered with a whimper.

Looking up, she found him still standing there, a few feet away from her, nervous and confused over whether to come closer. "Can I have help?" she whispered, her voice raspy.

The frigid water poured down her shaking back and shoulders, with his hands quickly fluttering on her skin, the soft fabric cleaning all traces of the fall's destruction on her body. He rubbed away everything, long fingers flying around her stomach, and around her breasts, and down her back in long strokes that left goosebumps in their wake. All that was left when he finished were the swollen, crimson cuts indented in her.

A small sound erupted from the back of her throat as his lips found her shoulder and then he was seated in front of her again, placing a kiss on her forehead, right over the royal birthmark that exposed her identity.

"Why did you come?" he asked, voice quiet and his hands finding hers. "We are supposed to meet four nights from now. And why are you walking through a storm? It's dangerous right now."

She sniffled, staring at him through the strands of her damp hair. He was close enough that Serenity found herself surrounded in his scent. "I…"

"Serenity," he breathed.

His eyes were so concerned and scared in the blaze of the lit fire as she pulled her hand from his and used it to gently cup his chin. And she tried not to cringe at the clash of their skin - his darker, having been bathed in the sun for years, his face was sharp angles and edges so regal and with eyes as blue and dark as his planet - while her skin was as luminescent as the moon and her hair was just as silver.

They were different, too different.

"Endy….Endymion," she corrected, licking her lips.

The words were there on her tongue, and she was trembling uncontrollably because he was making this so much harder, gazing upon her as if she was the single most important thing in his life and he would do anything for her.

"Ah-I believe that we should…" The first tear was emerging before she could even finish and he became even more troubled and panicked.

"What's wrong?"

'_We're wrong,' _her mind uttered.

One of her fingers traced along a light scar across his jaw, one he had got from sword training in his younger years. She knew there was another one like it on his back, and another one down his thigh that she had traced with her tongue once. He had so many scars and blemishes down his body and she knew each one's story, and his favorite flowers was roses because of his mother's gardens, and all he wanted to do with his life was to help his people - all people - and he was scared to harness the power of the golden crystal and she was the only person he could talk to about these fears-

And no, no, he couldn't be wrong, he was flawless and absolutely perfect and beautiful and she knew everything about him, all the things that he would only whisper into her ear.

He wasn't wrong - they weren't wrong. It was love - love was natural and beautiful. It was right, they were right…..

She had barely realized that her hand had slipped from his chin and up his jaw to claw into his dark hair and her other hand did the same.

It was impossible to forget him. She wasn't prepared to erase their nights from her memory, the breathless gasps in the dark of the rose gardens, wonderous laughs when he showed her something common to his home but completely new to her, the slip of his silk sheets against her bare skin, the way his eyes lit up when he would first lay his eyes on her, velvet lips that would shudder against hers after weeks apart from one another- she could never forget the feeling of love - of being in love and being loved.

"I love you," she confessed before capturing his mouth, but it was very, very far away from being her first time saying it.

He responded almost immediately to her lips, meeting her movements and slowly exploring her mouth even though he knew it better than she did, and his hands slid up her body, his thumb just barely caressing the tip of her darkened nipple.

Not much time passed when she rose on unsteady legs - cringing against the ache of her bruises - the soiled fabric of her dress pooled around her hips fluttering down her body until it hit the stone cold ground around her feet and she was bare. He followed after her, but ripped away from her lips to trail down her neck and swirl along the wet skin as her back hit the edge of the table, then it was wet kisses between the swells of her breasts, and Serenity slowly parted her legs as he found the curve of her belly and he dropped on his knees with his hands going around to hold the backs of her thighs.

His mouth barely had to touch her for her to gasp and jerk closer to him.

He worshiped her, his thick, black hair tickling her thighs and she was gasping his name as he made love to her with only his mouth. He suckled her in the most exquiste way, his tongue sliding down her seam and pushing away the curls that hid her, and tracing long patterns into her skin that made her lower lip fall into a silent scream. She held onto the table behind her, thumped it against the wall, and her head helplessly fell back as the blissful hum in her built and built and _oh _how he knew her body so well, how he knew _her _so well-

Stars as bright as the ones she saw outside her window filled her vision and his name was on her lips in an endless mantra as she fell into the most wonderful feeling she'd ever experienced, and one that only he could give her.

And in what way was this feeling of being loved - sharing herself with the person she loved - forbidden just because they were not of the same birthplace?

Rocking dangerously back and forth on her feet, his hands gripped her legs to steady her, his fingers running along her developing scars.

Soon his lips replaced his fingers, gliding against the blemished flesh on the inside of her thighs, the tip of his tongue swirling and outlining each wrinkle of cut skin. She was going to hiss at the sting she felt but it disappeared all at once and was replaced with a comforting feeling, a feeling that grew warmer and warmer, and it sank through her skin to coil inside of her blood and veins.

It took her several seconds to realize the sensation wasn't all too different from when she would practice with the Silver Crystal, the same rush of power that reached your fingertips, but this feeling was much more calm, more comforting, and tender.

And the tears cascaded down her cheeks when she realized what was happening to the lacerations, what he was doing to them.

With each wound that became acquainted with his tongue, the damaged skin was gently pulled back together and seamlessly mended, leaving no trace of pain or ache, just warmth and perfect milky skin.

He was healing her, sharing his gift, letting it wash over her.

He stood to his full height and she had slammed his mouth onto hers, trailing her tongue along his teeth and his hands combed through her hair and into her scalp. The soft gold glow lifted off his skin and engulfed her body. "I need you-" '_I can't live without you.'_

Her hands were frantic and shuddered with pleasure as she tugged and tore at his crisp, blue uniform, unlatching the cloak and the straps that kept his skin from her, and with each new patch of trembling, wet skin revealed, she brushed her lips against it. She pulled fruitlessly on the laces of his trousers and pushed the fabric past his sharp hip bones, needing to see him and ingrain every inch of his skin in her mind, and how each spot felt and how it tasted.

Swiftly, she was pressed down on the thin bed again, nails digging into his broad shoulders as he began to enter her, slow and gentle, his limbs shaking as he filled her to the brim and she almost cried out at how perfect they fit together, how _he_ was so perfect and beautiful and kind and _so so perfect... _

With each slow, deep thrust, she felt a heartbeat, but it wasn't hers, it was his.

She could feel him, in her heart, in her mind.

His heartbeat vibrated through every one of her limbs, down to her fingers and toes and hummed between her legs, and it sped up with her breathing as if it were her very own heart. Then it was both of their hearts beating as one and she could feel his every twitch, shake, and surge of pleasure shoot through her and she was lost in the countless waves of euphoria that crashed in her body and in his.

The warmth, his natural golden aura, encased her and any bruise or pain disappeared with each time he plunged into her and she had never felt more home, had never felt so safe and wanted, and she knew that this was where she belonged.

Suddenly, his hands slipped around her back and she flew forward, sitting up and in his lap, as he crushed her to his chest in a tight hug and his slick aroused skin moved in and out of her faster, hit harder inside of her, and throbbed against her walls and she bucked her hips against his waist, met his thrusts and arched backwards as his crystal pulsed in her, flowing through her veins like gold liquid. It was addicting.

Her forehead met his and she found his intense, dark eyes, flecks of shimmering gold circling his pupil, his thrusts and heartbeat becoming even more frantic.

It wasn't fair. How could this ever be wrong, how was loving this man wrong in anyway, why was this wrong, _why were they wrong_-

She didn't realize the tears had slipped out of her eyes until his hands were holding her face and brushing the wetness off her cheeks.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he repeated over and over into the skin of her neck, breathless, voice tight. His lips pressed hard against her shoulder and the spot grew hot with the magic and any trace of an injury was gone once again.

The storm raged outside, flashing lightning and rumbling thunder so loud you would wonder if it was the universe itself knocking on the shed to stop them. But she cried out his name like he did hers, screamed in blinding pleasure, lost complete control, because no one could hear them, no one could find them and break them apart right now, and for these few hours, he was only hers and no one else's.

So when she caught her clit against his skin, and everything came crashing down in exhilarating rushes of ecstasy as she clutched herself to him, she was sure she had moaned his name and numerous words spilled out of her mouth like "never-please never leave, always right-always mine…."

All the tension melted within her as the shimmer around them dulled and her back softly hit the bed but the warmth never left her. His head landed on her shoulder, panting against her neck and remained deep inside of her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, wanting to feel every inch of him on her skin.

The only noises were their rapid breaths and the steady raindrops hitting above the couple's heads. She held him tight against her, afraid to let go and lose him before morning, which would eventually come and the one thing he couldn't heal then would be her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the tropes were magical healing cock and forbidden fruit but magical healing cock was the main one I had in mind!
> 
> HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! (if you did, maybe drop a quick review if you want!)
> 
> Week three coming soon!


	3. Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Usamamo series of intimate moments in different worlds and times but always the same love. Explicit to M-rated chapters and originally written for Smutember 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's week three for you guys (almost two days late but you know counts) The biggest shoutout to FloraOne who is such a wonderful human being and looked over this chapter and again, I literally can not thank her ENOUGH for all the advice and wonderful suggestions. Also, if you're like completely insane or living under a rock, you NEED to check out her smutember fics and like all her stories in general because they're A-M-A-Z-I-N-G.
> 
> Gushing aside, I hope you guys enjoy (more lighthearted than last chapter) and let me know what you think!

**Focus**

"_Do you guys see anything?"_

He sighed, scanning the area once. "Nothing suspicious," he said.

"_Damn it….well let's just wait it out a little more. Inspector General Sakurada said this could be a strong lead for all those mysterious attacks." _

"Alright." He flipped the communicator closed, looking out to the street below him. A businessman stumbling out of a bar and a couple walking down the sidewalk were the only noticeable movements and he began to doubt the credibility of the anonymous tip.

A loud, exhausted sigh came from behind him. "Why is English so hard?"

Smirking, he eyed the corner of a street the couple had turned onto. "I can't believe thee Tsukino Usagi is actually doing homework, and on a stakeout of all things."

"Hey, if I don't pass this exam next week I'm doomed to not graduate in March, and then I'll have to repeat high school," she explained, shrill voice and all, "Trust me, the thought of more school is giving me enough motivation."

Somehow he contained his laugh and continued to observe the street, surprisingly empty especially for a Saturday night where normally college students would run amuck to parties.

Quite honestly though, he wouldn't be found on these streets on a Saturday night either, as Tuxedo Mask or Chiba Mamoru. If it wasn't for Rei and this anonymous tip of hers, he would be at his apartment, reading a good book, drinking tea, or hearing Usagi complain about her homework and him helping her as much as he could before they always seemed to end up kissing on the floor of his living room.

But instead of that, here he was, transformed and on top of a building with binoculars and on the lookout for weird happenings while Sailor Moon sat behind him, a notebook and textbook laid out in front of her with a pencil in between her teeth.

Ami was out of town for a cram school seminar somewhere out in Koga, Makoto was working a wedding with her part-time job at that catering company, and Minako had just simply not answered any of their calls. Leaving the mission only for him, Usagi, and Rei, they'd decided to do a simple stakeout near the suspected location.

Rei had been wary of spitting themselves into two teams and leaving him and Usagi alone on a rooftop, reminding them of what happened last time they did a stakeout and when an attack had happened, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask had showed up so late that Venus and Jupiter had already finished off the ghastly creature that'd been a cross between a youma and remless. (Not to mention his dress shirt was noticeably buttoned wrong and Moon's bows had been tied back together sloppily.)

Mamoru had sworn up and down that everything would remain civil, appropriate, and professional, claiming that Usagi would also be doing homework.

"Alright fine," the raven-haired priestess relented earlier. "But if I see one bow or button out of place, you guys are never allowed to be a team again."

He agreed quickly, reassuring her that _nothing_ would happen, and while doing so, he saw out the corner of his eye how his girlfriend had folded her arms and the deepest, most disappointed frown appeared on her face.

And so far, all their time had consisted of was an occasional huff or groan of frustration from Usagi and the unending silence that filled the nighttime atmosphere they were in.

Immersed in the scene of a group stumbling out of a bar, a rapid beeping quickly called his attention to the communicator around his wrist and he flipped it open with a flick of a finger and Rei's voice filled the air once again.

"_Hey, anything?"_

"No. Still nothing."

"_Argh...okay we'll give it like maybe one more hour and call it quits?"_

A long groan and a thump of a body answered behind him making his smirk return even wider. "Sure," he answered, and then closed it.

The clatter of a pencil echoed like a pin drop in silence and so did the deep sigh. "Maybe high school's easier the second time around."

"Just focus," he said, looking through the binoculars, centering on an alleyway between two buildings.

"Easy for you to say, you're smart!"

He snorted, watching a person walk the street and turn a corner. "Usako, I wasn't born smart."

"You might as well have," she muttered under her breath.

Setting down the binoculars, he whirled around and was met with the most amusing sight of Tokyo's very brave heroine laid out on her back, spread out like a starfish on the roof of a building with study materials by her feet.

"What if I never leave Japan," she said, "Do I still have to know English?"

"Usagi-"

"I'm serious," she cut in, sitting up, "And like, what if I never deal with math and just use a calculator for figuring out something. It's a simple solution!"

It was absolutely adorable how her eyes lit up in such a captivating way, lips curling into a delightful smile and looking so satisfied with herself that he couldn't help the smile that took ahold of _his_ lips.

Though filling his vision with her also meant seeing her skirt and the smooth, milky skin of her thighs under it, or how the moonlight just seemed to bounce off her hair clips, or how that gold tiara pressed into her forehead, gleaned that extra bit, or the red boots that fit her legs like a glove- _god _what's with him and that senshi suit? He would remind himself that it was just a normal suit - her battle uniform - and still he would unexpectedly find something to get aroused by.

Maybe it was because in this form, her strength shone through. He'd fallen in love with the bright, clumsy, impossibly amazing Tsukino Usagi. But equally, he fell for the other part of her too; the strong, selfless, kind one. Sailor Moon combined both sides. Seeing her in this form brought back _every_ reason why he loved her. And apparently, turned him on immensely.

"You know I'm not sure that's how it works Usa," he responded with a slight break in his voice, and turned back around to the skyline.

Instead of mindlessly eyeing the street corners again, Mamoru took to admiring the gleaming, blinking lights of Juuban against the dark blue backdrop of the sky and stars of their galaxy. It was so serene and humbling gazing upon the constellations outlined above him, each individual dot a whole new world and it left him diving into a whole new thought of all the communities and civilizations like theirs could be out there.

So he didn't pay attention to the footsteps behind him, nor the presence of his partner until she jumped up onto his back, knocking off his top hat, and he was just barely able to steady them when she snaked her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. The action really did define their relationship - him having led a normally calm, quiet life, completely alone until a ball of moonlight ran into him and since then, has never been able to shake her off.

"This is _boring_," she whined in his ear, a cute pout on her lips as she settled her head against his shoulder.

"Stakeouts usually are," he said.

A huff fanned against his cheek and eventually the weight on his legs and back became comfortable enough that he was finding his focus returning to the street.

Until she spoke again.

"You know, there's way more exciting things to do on a Saturday night," she breathed against the shell of his ear, and he couldn't help the shudder through his body - and of course she felt it.

"Yea," he answered in the most natural voice he could muster, "like homework."

"Mamo-chan," she deadpanned against the collar of his shirt.

Rolling his eyes, he half-turned his face towards her. "Well what else would you do?"

He felt her careless shrug. "I'd do you?" she replied, as if it was a causal answer.

He swallowed, _hard_. The sweat started to pool on his forehead and run down his neck as he bit his tongue and willed himself not to react, keep the bursting thoughts at bay and '_don't think about her legs wrapped around you right now or the brush of her cheek against yours- think about youmas and a furious Rei you'll have to deal with if you don't control yourself.'_

"I mean it's beautiful tonight, the moon is full, you look amazing," she said, whispering those last words into his ear and he hardened his jaw this time- _this wasn't supposed to happen! It was supposed to be homework and a stakeout, nothing else!_

Then her lips brushed against his neck, soft little kisses along his ear and further down his throat, stopping at the edge of his collar. Really, it wasn't all that bad, but she started to _move_. Up and down, rubbing herself against his ass and back, small gasps coming from her mouth while moving her hips and chest against him in slow rocking motions that grew with intensity each second and he knew he was losing once the painful strain in his pants started to grow and twitch.

The moan that finally escaped him was lust filled and loud when her hand wandered off and slipped inside his collar and her warm palm moved down his chest in slow patterns.

This was bad - not _this is horrible _bad, but _this-is-exactly-what-got-them-in-trouble-last-time _bad.

But it did get worse when there was no more softness or subtlety. Without warning, it was hard swirls of her tongue against his quickening pulse, a nip of her teeth, her hips rocking with more pointed pressure against him, and he was bracing his hands on the stone ledge in front of him because it was _too much_ and _why was this bad in the first place._

Her body suddenly slid off his back, hand slipping out of his shirt and heels clicking on the ground and he found her in front of him within seconds, sitting on the ledge and pulling on his shirt, pushing at his jacket, ripping off the cross medallion that hung around his collar, desperate to move his clothes away to expose more of his skin to her mouth and fingers while his hands were filled with her curves, the skin under her blue skirt, and soft hair flowing down in waves.

"Usako…."

"Mhm," she hummed against his collarbone. Wrapping her legs around him, she bucked her hips against the now noticeable bulge in his pants and he cried out a broken groan.

"What's with you and rooftops?" he half-joked, gasping when she hit that one spot on the junction of his neck, that was just extra sensitive, at the same time she rocked against him.

"Maybe you in a suit, standing on a rooftop just turns me on," she breathed out with a cheeky smile as the sound of _clicks_ hit his ears and his cape fluttered to the ground, "...or maybe it's just you."

He almost let his legs buckle under him - almost.

"Usa maybe we shouldn-"

She stopped all movement and his mind and body screamed in frustration because _oh_ why'd she stop? Taking a step back, he found her eyes wide and concerned and voice small and soft. "Wait, do you not want to?"

He stood there opening and closing his mouth like a day old goldfish as he slowly regained some brain function through his haze, wondering how to answer because he _wanted_ to, but that promise to Rei and what if someone heard them or worse _saw _them - maybe they could sprint to his car a few streets down or somehow wait until the mission was over and then they could freely fuck each other's lights out until morning - and it all seemed so easy to figure out but it was also so easy to just give in this time.

"I mean I do-I do but I don't because we're here to lookout- and why not later-later is better and good and-and-" he gasped out, realizing how heavy his breathing was.

She grinned and nodded, placing his hand in hers and slowly slid off his white gloves, pulling out one long finger at a time. "Could I persuade you?"

Helpless, Mamoru could only stare at their hands as she took off the other glove, then proceeded to take off her own white gloves. "Ah-I don't know…" he uttered softly.

Lacing their hands together, she tugged him closer so their foreheads bumped against each other and their breaths mingled. "So you want to, later, right?"

The blue color of her eyes was almost black and the plump, pink flesh of her lip she had caught in her teeth wasn't helping his thoughts. '_No, right now. Please right now.' _

He slightly shook his head. "Y-yes, because we're supposed to be focused and watching…"

"Mhm," she nodded in agreement, her fingers slowly undoing the last of the little white buttons of his shirt, leaving it open for her hands to roam around the muscles of his stomach.

"And we shouldn't do anything inappropriate…" he uttered, not even caring how his husky voice betrayed his words as he followed her hands and shuddered with her touches.

"Of course," she whispered as she finally slid the tuxedo jacket off his shoulders and down his arms to land with a plop on the ground, his vest following soon after.

He licked his lips and his breathing had completely turned shallow once she found the button to his slacks. "So we should….do this…"

Her hands snaked up to his neck, nails clawing into his scalp and he willingly leaned into her soft, wet lips, let himself become surrounded with her scent, her hair, her hands, her skin, the slip of her tongue against his, everything perfectly Usagi - and he didn't even realize she had removed her hands from his head and dipped them into his pants until the cold air hit his cock that throbbed in her hand- _and oh her hand..._

She stroked the firm, smooth skin between them, smiled as he grew even larger, twitching between her fingers and completely lost focus in his eyes and mind and relaxed into her touch. "When?" she questioned, lips wet and hot against his.

Mamoru's mind was a blur and spinning in delirious pleasure and he couldn't even tell you his own name at that point as she moved faster then slower then faster again, running base to tip, tip to base, base to tip and _why didn't this freaking start earlier?_

"When Mamo-chan," she nearly growled, running her thumb in circles over the tip and spreading the bead of moisture dripping out of the slit.

His eyes shot open and he had to process her words until finally he could manage his voice. "_Now_, now-I want you now, _please_," he whimpered, thrusting into her hands.

Her unoccupied hand slung around the back of his neck and pushed his lips onto hers for another bruising kiss and he cried out into her mouth, shook against her tongue as her hand stopped and slipped away from him.

Her mouth popped off of his lips and she brushed her nose against his as she gasped for air. "Just focus."

His eyes were probably colored in a frantic shade, while his eyebrows furrowed at her words.

She slid off the stone ledge, lips tracing his ear and down his neck with her hands flying into his open shirt. "Focus on the street…"

And her kisses rained down the sliver of exposed skin, starting at his collarbone and down his chest, to his sharp hips, and finally lowered herself to her knees and came to the waistband of his slacks, tugging down that last inch until they pooled around his ankles, joining his suit jacket and vest on the ground, and her hands were on his hips and he started when her lips slipped around the weeping tip of him….

He really did try to focus on the street, tried to follow her command and even attempted to read the sign on one of the storefronts but everything started to blur and he scrunched his eyes closed as it was so hard to focus on anything besides the heat of her mouth enveloping him and it wasn't long before he tangled his hands into her blonde locks, the red hair pieces falling out, and cried out in grunts and choked gasps.

"Oh _god_," he ground out, and her giggle vibrated through him, and she sucked him that tiny bit and swirled and licked and her tongue curled around him just right, and she stroked along one of the raised veins with it - _oh yes, yes that was perfect and so good_ \- and it was spiraling and his hands tightened around the stone ledge until his knuckles turned white. Every muscle in his body stiffened as the orgasm ripped through him in a flash of blinding white and the most agonizing cry erupting from his lips and into the night as he called her name in breathless repetition.

By the end of the night, he was finding more and more reasons to agree with her and yes, _now_ was better.

* * *

The area was dead quiet, an innocent passerby once in a while but nothing - and no one came into sight. Rei, shaking her head, concluded that the tip had been a complete bust and they'd spent a whole night for nothing.

"Hey do you guys have anything on your end?" the priestess questioned into the fiery red communicator. "I don't think there's a lead so maybe we should go home early."

Static only answered her.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Where were those two?_ "Hello?"

Silence.

"Mamoru? Usagi? Guys, are you there? Hellllllloooooooo?!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trope for this one was Sex on a Mission and I hope you guys laughed, awed, smiled, or even got turned on since that's somewhat the goal of smut let's be honest.
> 
> Tell me what you thought and see ya again this week!


	4. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Usamamo series of intimate moments in different worlds and times but always the same love. Explicit to M-rated chapters and originally written for Smutember 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So technically this is the last week of smutember so this is my last official piece for the event. However, I'm going to keep this series open for the future and if some smut inspiration hits or I decide to do one of the other prompts way later on, I'll have this series to go back to. So I'm going to keep it in progress for the foreseeable future and play a little more with smut and hopefully you readers don't mind lol
> 
> So last chapter for the event, no triggers, just plain sex and little kink here and there.
> 
> Enjoy guys and tell me what you thought!

**Voice**

It took her awhile to notice. The slight tremble she always did when he chuckled deep in his chest, how thick and sleepy he sounded in the mornings or how his words would ripple through the bed sometimes. Those breathless gasps towards the ceiling or his smooth hums that vibrated against her body. Every single noise he made caused her heart to swell or it ignited heat on her skin.

She didn't quite realize what exactly it was, until he was talking to her about his biology exam one night, explaining this medical term or that procedure and she had no freaking clue what he was talking about except the fact he was getting ready for bed and his voice was deep, tired, and was so utterly sexy and turning her on _so_ much-

"Usako?"

Her eyes shot open and her face completely turned red because how could she be this horny by just talking to him - or maybe it had been her wild imagination that kept replaying his voice up against her ear, out of breath, and murmuring how he wanted to be all the way inside of her, for her to get on her knees, tell her that his cock was only for her and no one els-

"No, no every-everything's fine Mamo-chan," she reassured through the phone, and their conversation had continued with Usagi desperately pushing down the flaming blush he couldn't even see.

And after that night, she realized how much she loved Mamoru's voice. Or - more importantly - she loved how much it affected her.

It shouldn't have been such a surprise when she realized everything they'd been through.

In those early days, his voice would set her on edge and a thrill would ripple through her spine when "Odango Atama" was called. Then it wasn't just a thrill when she heard his voice, more like flutters and a warmth blossoming in her chest that she couldn't stop. And soon, she was relishing in how his voice could calm her and give her strength at the most castophoic of times and in so little words.

Sometimes she _needed_ his voice, craved it.

One time, it'd been about a week after they'd defeated Galaxia, and things had finally begun to settle in their lives and she still had yet to leave his side. Moonlight had streamed through the big window and cast a shadow along their intertwined limbs on the bed sheets.

They were a mess - her hair sticking to his sweaty chest and neck, the comforter hanging off his bed, clothes flung in various places, and she had never been more in bliss while she kissed him with whatever energy she had left in her bones.

His fast heartbeat thumped under her fingertips and she remembered that for months, it hadn't, and her stomach twisted into knots and the tears jumped to her eyes along with every dark emotion she felt those few months slammed into her.

When it was those sleepless nights of redialing his phone number over and over and _over_ again hoping-_praying _he would just answer one time and talk to her, but she was always met with his voicemail, and for a few seconds, she had his voice playing in her ear. It was all she had of him, a few words of practiced speech repeating endlessly on a machine.

And suddenly, the questions spilled out of her mouth and into their peaceful silence - _How is it going at the university now? How are your studies going? Any upcoming exams? Did you finally fix the dishwasher?_

Although completely bewildered, he answered each one carefully, his fingers running through her tangled hair and she listened to him, savored every single word that he formed, becoming lost in the rhythm of his voice talking about some medical exam and the material it would be on.

_He sighed, breath stirring strands of her hair. "I'm sorry you probably wouldn't want to hear about all that medical stu-"_

"_No!" she yelled, immediately sitting up with her eyes wide. "Please tell me everything, keep talking. Never stop, please."_

He had nodded, a confused smile on his lips as she slowly laid back on his chest, ear directly over his beating, _living_ heart because she had to remind herself that he was breathing, that if he kept talking she knew he was alright, not dead or halfway around the world.

Then there were different times when he called her name in that ragged baritone voice and it echoed off the walls of the bedroom in a way that shot down in between her legs. It was magic to her ears how she was able to pull new sounds from his throat by swirling her hips this way or slowly licking down his stomach. Hearing her name repeated reverently on his lips as she sank down on him made her walls flutter around him. It was absolutely beautiful watching him fall apart because of her, but hearing him plunge into ecstasy was something so unbelievable.

But recently, after these moments, came her favorite part: their natural pillow talk.

It was in those moments of sinking back down to normal heart rates, letting their limbs go numb, that were the most intimate sometimes because he was so open with her, baring more than just his skin.

All the ordinary banter and conversations they usually had but the atmosphere was special, and the air was filled with breathy voices, consistent giggles, heavy sighs, and it was so effortless to get lost in a small kiss or a soft touch against warm, tingly skin. She loved them because it was all that better with his steady, rumbling timbre voice helping her into unwinding against the mattress, feeling as it resonated through her and soothed any worries.

"_Why are you nervous?" His tone was incredibly tender against the top of her head, arms tightening around her. _

_She licked her lips, running a finger down his bicep. "What if I suck at being the leader of the world? What if I make mistakes?"_

"_I'm going to be there, the girls are going to be there," he reassured, one hand massaging her scalp in circular motions. _

_She shifted, nestling her head further into his neck, and inhaled his scent. "I mean, I wore a freaking crown Mamo-chan!"_

"_And you'll wear it so fashionably on your head," he joked, one side of his mouth hitched up in a smug smirk, "It'll balance out the odangos."_

_He'd yelped when her hand smacked his arm but she felt his voice shake through his throat that was pressed against her cheek and both their laughs filled the room quickly. His fingers traced down her face, lifting her chin until she raised her head to meet his unwavering gaze above her. _

"_You're going to be wonderful, kind, and perfectly still you," he whispered, not a hint of hesitation in his words. _

And it wasn't just a one way discussion she would initiate. He had things on his mind as well.

"_I'm just nervous about a lot of things," he confessed, staring up at the ceiling. _

"_Like what?" she asked, pulling the sheets around her as she scooted closer to him. _

_He shrugged. "School stuff, scared about not doing as well as last year," he responded, voice quiet. "Next week…"_

"_Mamo-chan," she whined into her pillow. "It's just dinner."_

"_With your parents."_

"_And?"_

_He laughed. "And I'm pretty sure I'm not the boyfriend they had in mind for you."_

"_Mamo-chan…" she scolded, retracting her face away from the pillow_

"_They don't really know me and we've been together for so long."_

"_And that's why we're doing the weekly dinner, starting next week," she explained, sitting up and having no care in the world as the sheet slipped down her body, pooling in her lap. _

_Throwing her leg over him, she straddled his waist and clenched her thighs against his. "And then, they're going to fall in love with you like how I did," she beamed, leaning down to capture his lips and kiss away the concerned lines on his handsome face. _

Now, she laid next to him naked but wrapped in sheets, the city lights filtering through the curtains enough she could trace the dips and arches of his bare back with her eyes as he slept. The muscles rippled down his smooth bronze skin, indentions and few blemishes along the flesh. It was one of the rare times she could look at him without his guard up and she fully enjoyed the opportunities.

Running up his body she became startled to see two blue endless eyes staring back at her in amusement and slight confusion.

"What are you doing?" His voice was thick with sleep and the baritone rumbling through their white bed sheets had her curling closer to him with the most silly grin plastered on her face.

"I'm just looking at you."

"For any particular reason?" he asked, nudging his pillow towards to her.

"Nope."

Mamoru's eyebrows arched further, but he shook his head as a grin overtook his mouth and he raised himself to lean over her. "Okay then weirdo," he chuckled, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Whatever you want."

She hummed, eyes closing and inhaling the spicy scent of him, the most blissful sensation filing her. "Just keep talking in that sexy bedroom voice," she mindlessly said. She stilled, eyes wide when she realized she exposed her little secret.

He stumbled a bit and snorted as he laid back down. "You think _I_ have a sexy bedroom voice?" he questioned, a dark eyebrow cocked.

A tiny dust of red spread across her face. "Yessss," she sighed, biting her curled lip.

"Really?" he said, rolling off the pillow and laying on his side while coming to completely face her. "Why?"

"I don't know," she wondered, "Everything you say just sounds better."

"Like what sounds better?"

She propped herself up on an elbow and shrugged her naked shoulders. "Just everything, all the time. You could be talking about vomit and it would sound amazing."

His deep laughs directly hit the core of her. "You love my voice that much?" he asked, a mysterious glint in his deep blue eyes. She couldn't help lowering her view and became lost in the sight of the thin bed sheet just barely covering his bottom, his feet poking out at the end, black hair tousled by her hands, and the way he looked at her made her legs clamp together.

Staring back at his fixed glare, a confidence consumed her being enough that she moved closer, making him roll onto his back as she hovered over him, dipping her head down to his parted lips. "Yes, I do. I love how calm you always sound and how you always know what to say."

She bit back a giddy smile watching as his eyes turned dark and wide, how his breathing and heartbeat sped up when she licked her lips and her tongue had just barely brushed his reaching lips. "I love how deep and sexy it sounds."

The tiniest whimper came from him and she could barely contain herself.

"I love when you talk while you fuck me," she whispered against his mouth and she didn't need to look down his body to know how hard he was because of her.

He raised his head that small centimeter, meeting her wet lips finally and cupping her face with both his hands, locking their mouths in a gentle, slow kiss before he broke them apart. His next words made her lower lip drop.

"Sit up," he ordered in the most husky voice.

She grinned, full well knowing this would be the reaction, but the excitement still flooded her senses in a tremble. Besides the out of control noises and mindless babbling when he was reaching his peak, there wasn't much clear speaking since most of the time he _couldn't even_ speak, instead his mouth would be situated in a silent scream against her skin, unable to talk.

This, _this_ was different, new-_exciting_.

The bed sheets fell from both their bodies with Usagi moving it off to sit on the bed on her knees and quickly his chest pressed against her back, one of his knees wedged in between her legs, spreading them apart.

Turning her face, she was met with another desperate press of his lips as one of his arms wrapped around her front.

She moaned into his mouth when his hands cupped her breasts, circling her puckered nipples with his thumbs as her head fell into the crook of his shoulder. One hand stayed around her chest, pinching the pink tips while the other hand spiraled down her stomach, finding her hot and slick already.

"I love how wet you get," he hummed against her throat and she shuddered at the vibration that shot through her. His fingers were quickly coated in moisture as they swirled against her slippery clit.

She wailed scrunching her eyes closed, focusing on his moving fingers and the clear dig of his erection at the small of her back.

"And _god_, those sexy sounds you make when I touch you right here," he said, pressing hard and tight into her clit and she nearly fell forward and everything was just bursting sensations now, no thinking only feeling….

She grunted, gasped, erupted in screams as his fingers traced her, _just slightly _dipped in, and rolled her clit around with no mercy, building her up in exquisite ways.

"I love how you taste," he breathed, tongue licking up her shoulder to the skin of her neck and behind her ear.

Suddenly he started to move his hips, letting his cock run along her soaked folds and she howled as the tip dragged over her so slowly. Blindly flinging her arm behind her, she grasped him, thick and veiny and shaking in her hand as he cried out and she positioned him right at her entrance, where she was about to sink down and bounce up and down on his cock if he didn't move in.

But bit by bit, he buried himself within her, stretching and throbbing inside of her with his fingers still twerking her clit. "I love how you feel Usa," he breathed out.

He slowly pulled all the way out until it was just his tip right there at her entrance. "I love it when you talk too…" And he slammed back in, listening to her choked cries.

"Tell me what you want," he muttered into her neck and she fought back the shiver.

"I want you inside of me." He thrust back into her harder, hitting a powerful spot within her that made everything blurry and ripping whimpers from her vocal cords.

"More," he said, voice tight as he created a steady rhythm of sharp, deep thrusts that left her fighting for air and spinning.

"You feel so amazing Mamo-chan," she gasped towards the ceiling, and felt him twitch inside of her.

His lips weren't licking her neck anymore, his teeth, instead, grazed her shoulder as he moved in and out, in and out, in and out, and she bucked her hips to his and synced in with his rapid movements.

"Make me come," she panted, and his stuttered breath hit against her cheek as he moved even faster, deeper, harder, _oh-oh so much harder and so-so much faster- _

Her nails clawed into his hair, frantically forming as many sentences as she could before his fingers and thrusts pushed her to the edge of delirium. He was losing control quickly as well, pinching her clit, and biting down on his lip hard as he muttered under his breath with each slick thrust.

"-_you're so good, so good-so perfect, oh my god Usako, yes, yes-"_

It all happened at once with his strained voice so close in her ear as he hit that spot again, and the sharp pinches came together and everything erupted at once inside of her.

She orgasmed, intense and blinding as every muscle pulsed inside of her, all during his babbling nonsense and then it was his turn to tumble into insanity shortly after, a broken groan from the back of his throat rang in her ear as he came hard and she had heard nothing more beautiful.

On shaky arms and legs, he softly lowered her to the mattress, lips around the shell of her ear, breathing harshly as the words slid off his tongue. "I love you."

She smiled against the fabric of the pillow, absolutely breathless as he kissed down her back, gently sliding out of her.

Now those were the best words his voice could ever form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well that was some good old "Talking in Bed" trope! (And i guess Kink too?)
> 
> Hope you all have enjoyed the pieces and have/will read everyone else's smutember pieces that were posted because there are some awesome writers out there spilling out gorgeous into the world.
> 
> See ya back here whenever smut inspiration strikes again and you would be the best human being ever if you dropped a quick review and told me what you thought! 3 3


End file.
